Stich My Broken Heart
by Shizuruxnatsuki3
Summary: Her heart is shattered. But is it shattered enough for her to kill the so called love of her life? Or will she protect her, and possibly both of them die? ShizNat, and a little NaoNat and ShizTomo? Holy crap ShizTomo... bwuhaha
1. Prelude

Chapter 1. Prelude

It was 12:28 am the sun shined brightly on the sparkling on the pavement. Natsuki was so relieved, her mission was finally over. She had been assigned an important assasination task from her 'gang'. The mission was to kill Hatsuki Mizuki a rival gang member who apparently murdered Reito Kanzaki's sister. Seeing Kanzaki-san was the Leader of the gang. It was ordered to inhilate Mizuki's entire gang. The task was difficult, but Natsuki Kuga was their best member and always got the job done. On her way back home to her beautiful girlfriend Shizuru, she stopped and got a present for her. Well more of an apology for being gone so long. When she arrived back at Shizuru's family mansion which is where they were staying, shizuru wasn't there. _Ahh, I bet she's at that new tea shop, Panda Leaves. _Natsuki thought to herself. She could of waited for Shizuru to come home, but Natsuki just couldn't wait to see her. So she went back to the large driveway, got on her Ductai motorcycle and headed towards _'Panda Leaves'_

Shizuru was infact at the tea shop, chatting with the owner, Tomoe. Over the past month, Shizuru has been coming here and they became good friends. Good friends? Well Tomoe had different intentions. "What's wrong Shizuru-san?" Tomoe asked seeing the sadness on shizuru's flawless face. Shizuru looked up at Tomoe, "Oh nothing, just i've been really lonely. Since Natsuki's been gone for so long." Shizuru responded with a small smile.  
_Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki. That's all she ever talks about. What does that girl have that I don't?! Tomoe couldn't stand it anymore she wanted Shizuru for herself._ Tomoe leaned across the table, and gently kissed Shizuru on the lips.  
Totally shocked Shizuru leaned back into her chair. The kiss was so soft and warm. "Tomoe, what are you-"  
Tomoe leaned in further to kiss her again, "I can't-" Was all Shizuru could choke out before there lips met.  
Her mind told her to get up, it was like the voices were screaming at her _'What the hell are you doing! Get up and leave!'_ but her body wouldn't budge. Could she not move because of shock? She herself didn't even know it just felt so good the comfort she's been craving. Shizuru's eyes unwillingly closed.

Natsuki saw Shizuru's car parked in the lot. She was so excited Natsuki knew Shizuru would love her present. It was a beautiful 24kt. gold braclet with a thin rectangular piece of gold linked between the chain. On the piece of rectangle there was 'I love you' expertlly sketched. The braclet was in a small black box. Natsuki just pictured how happy would look when she saw it. Natsuki opened the front door. _I bet she'll lov-_  
Her happy thoughts completey dissapeared, when she saw them kissing. The box fell from her hands with a 'thump'. Maybe it wouldn't of been half as bad if she didn't see Shizuru kissing her back.

Shizuru looked out of the corner of her eye, to see Natsuki. She pushed herself up so fast the chair fell over. "Natsu-" was all she could choke out a huge lump developed in her throat. "It's not-" she panicked "I would never-"

Natsuki shook her head violently back and forth. Like trying to wake up from a bad dream. Tears started running down her face like a dam had just been open. She stared with disbelif take shakey steps backwards. "no, no, NO! How could you?... I- I- I hate you!"  
Natsuki ran out of the shop towards her bike, she felt like she'd lost everything. She was so depressed. Maybe Natsuki was over-reacting over a kiss but the pain in her hearts was unberable. She drove off to the nearest pub.

Shizuru ran out the door to see the back of Natsuki retreating. Her figure growing smaller and smaller, then disappeared. She felt tomoe hugging her behind for comfort, Shizuru pushed her off and Tomoe fell to the ground. Not knowing what else to do she grabbed her coat and purse angerly. While she wasrushing out the door she saw the little black box. Suspecting this is what Natsuki dropped she picked it up and opened it. Shizuru's eyes widened gushing tears, as she read the _'I love you'_.

It had been only 4 hours and Shizuru couldn't get a'hold of Natsuki. She was at a intersection waiting for the sign to let her walk across. So lost into thought about how much she hated herself. Shizuru called one last time to get the answering machine, again. "Inbox full" The computerized voice stated when she tried to leave another desperate message.  
_Natsuki... i love you, please... I LOVE YOU!_ She cried_."I HATE YOU!"_ the words stabbed her in the heart. Shizuru lost all self-control. She hated herself, rage over took her. "KIYOHIME!" she cried. The giant squid looking larger than ever before emerged in the middle of the intersection shizuru had been standing at. It randomly started taking down any building. On top of one of the heads tears gushing out her eyes. Tearing sides of buildings off with her sharp blade. All she rembers was screaming in pain, from others and herself, people running in horror from the huge beast. Destruction all around bodies, building pieces, smashed cars, fire hydrants overflowing the little bit of pavement you scould see that wasn't covered with debree.

Unaware of the incident at the intersection, Natsuki was totally wasted. She sat at the shady bar with scragly men, prostetuites and strong alchol scents. There was about 17 empty shotglasses infront of her, as she kept replaying the scene in her head. All the water had been drained from her eyes she just sat there like a emotionless doll. But on the inside... She was dying.

Shizuru woke up in her family mansion, Tomoe by her side. "Tomoe?" Shizuru said quietly and felt a pain in her upper head. _What happened..._ she asked herself, her eyes widened at her own answer _Kiyohime...  
_"It's okay" Tomoe said, "I'm really sorry for what I did please forgive me.. I-" Shizuru interuppted "How long have I been asleep?" "Two days."

"Where's Natsuki"  
Tomoe's fist clenched, "No one knows."

This is infact my first story ever. I really thought that the whole ShizuruxTomoe thing was one-sided and devilish, so I thought it wouold be perfect for my betrayl story. [though im a big shiznat all the way, just wanted to spice it up a lil' since theres no other shiztomoe.

Well anyways, i hope you liked it leave some reviews if you want me to keep on.

I have all the chapter's outlines, so i'll just write em up if you like. Thanks. :)


	2. Chp1: Mission Assisanation

"Dunna na na, Dunna na na, Dunna na na nah." Natsuki searched for her cellphone through all the trash on her bedside table. Knocking a few tissues, 4 beer cans, and the alarm clock off, she found what she was looking for. She answered the phone.  
"H-Heloo?" Natsuki breathed, not exactly a morning person. Especially these past two months, always in her dark bedroom only going out to eat, bathe, toilet. Natsuki sat up, scratching her tangled hair.  
"Agent Kuga, This is Yuuki, we have a mission for you." replied the naturally seductive voice.  
"Yuuki-san?... Mission?" Natsuki asked confused searching for a unopened beer.  
"Come over to HeadQuarters immediately i'll give all the details.. This is a direct order"  
"But Im stil-" The other person had hung up. Natsuki sighed. 

One hour later Natsuki was knocking on Nao Yuuki's office door.  
"Come in" a voice replied.  
She entered. Nao Yuuki looked especially nice today, leaning against the office desk. She had a long sleeved, white-collared dress shirt buttoning only the lower half of her torso, and a black mini-skirt with white stockings. ::Who's she trying to impress?:: Natsuki asked her self-conscious.

"Ahh, Natsuki-chan"  
"You can drop the chan.." Natsuki said looking to the side.  
"Aww, but its so kawaii!" "...Just tell me the mission, Nao"  
Nao sighed. "Ikezu.." she mumbled..

"Fine... Well then, i'm assuming you've obviously by now about the accident at the intersection of MapleWood Tr. and Oakdell Dr"  
"Of course, wasn't that how Kanzaki was 'accidentaly' kille"  
"Yes, and we now finally have information on the killer"  
"What's the name"  
"It's kind of ridiculous. We have the place. And even the floor plan of her house, the gender, hair color, eye color. But all the other information was erased from the database. We've sent men near to inspect, but she's so heavily gaurded"  
"Odd"  
"It will be very difficult. Security cameras are everywhere as well as gaurds... Your the only one we can turn too"  
"...Fine i'll do it.. But only because she murdered Kanzaki-san." Nao smiled and handed Natsuki the information, and floorplan, "I thought you'd say that... Nat-su-ki-chan"  
Natsuki looked to the side and down. ::She lays too much:  
Nao frowned at Natsuki's responce. So she playfully licked Natsuki's ear, followed with a devilish grin.  
Natsuki jerked away. "Baka!" she yelled, and stomped toward the door.  
"Oh, and Natsuki"  
Natsuki looked back her hand on the knob, the door halfway open.  
"Good Luck.." Nao said as she licked her lips, teasingly. Natsuki shut the door, and turned tomatoe red. ::Aww the big tough dog is really just a cute little puppy... KAWAII!!!:: Nao said, like a gasuming fan-girl.

Thank-you everyone for all the nice reviews. I'm so happy you liked it. I know this chapter isn't as long as the first chapter, sorry.. I'll try to make them longer, and update as much as possible


	3. Chp2: Beautiful Target

Chapter 3. Beautiful Targert 

Natsuki observed the masion from a tree with branches hang over the brick wall, that surrounded the property. She put the bonoculars up to her eyes observing the shadow figure, through the window. Her target. The figure appeared to have changed then as it neared the shadow of a bed the lights went out. Natsuki waited about 20 minutes then made her way across the lawn towards the first floor window ceil, located under her targets window. She carefully stood on the tip of her toes on the ceil. Bar hanging on the second story window's ceil for a moment, she then pulled herself up with one fore arm sideways supporting herself. She quickly tried to pick the window lock. Success, she pulled it open and puller herself quickly in doing a tumble roll for the landing. After so much pratice at doing this Natsuki had barely made a sound, if any sound at all. Observing the room there was a marble fireplace, waxed oak dresser with a blue velvet jewllery box on it. Looking to her left she saw a dark wooden four-poster bed with a silk clothed comforter. She noticed the figure under the covers, Natsuki summoned her elements, "Shhink!" the pistols effect sounded. Hearing the noise her target rolled over and faced her. "Shi-Shizuru..?" Natsuki's lips trembled. They both stared in disbelief.  
"Nat-suki.." her name lingered on the kyoto beauty's lips.  
Snapping back to reality, Natsuki's eyes darted from Shizuru to the guns in her hand, then back to Shizuru.  
Disgusted with herself she dropped her guns.  
"You-" Natsuki tried to say, but was interrupted when the bedroom doors burst open.  
"Shizuru-chan! The gaurds saw someone break"  
Tomoe froze. Natsuki's shock turned back to sadness.  
"I should of known." Natsuki said.  
"We're not-" Shizuru tried to say but Tomoe interrupted.  
"We're not together, I swear. Please don't be mad at Shizuru she love's yo"  
Natsuki slapped Tomoe across the face so hard Tomoe fell on her back. Natsuki pointed the guns at her.  
"Shutup! Shut the hell up! Y-you don't have the right to say anything! This is all your fault! If you hadn't If you"  
She choked on her words as tears ran down her face. Something had embraced her from behind, Shizuru. _That warm comfort, the comfort she only recieved in her dreams_  
Natsuki shrugged Shizuru off, who now had tears running down her face also. "No"  
"Natsuki"  
"I-I have to go.." Natsuki said choking on her words heading towards the window. "Natsuki!..." Theres so much Shizuru wanted to say, how much she was sorry, how much she loved and missed her.  
Natsuki turned and faced her.  
"Gomenasai, and, and i-miss you.." Shizuru said quietly.  
This made Natsuki look down to the ground. "Me too..." she mumbled, and disappeared into the blackness of the night.

So!?!? did you like it  
It was a little difficult writing this chapter.. Especially the breaking an entery part. I'm personally not a proffesional at breaking-an-entry so sorry if it wasn't that great. Umm i also know this one was short, but to the point, i plan to have the next up by tomorrow. I would have it up faster but school... and i got alot of doctor appts. Damn being a woman and all this crap we have to go through. Anywyas yeah look out for the next one! It will have ShizNat in it. But dont get too excited about it having ShiNat its probably not what you think. Not yet... O: Ahh giving away too much info. Bye


	4. Chp3: Tormenting Dreams

Sorry for it taking so long.. Have LOTs of school work and other things. Shiznat as promised. I'll try to make the chapters longer, but they don't seem to be as long as I pictured when I worte them, but rest assured there will be atleast a few more chapters. Then i'll move onto another story.

"Natsuki, Natsuki! Come on lets go into the haunted house." Natsuki sighed. "Alright fine, but your going to get scared"  
"Not if Natsuki's there to protect me." Shizuru said with a playful wink.  
The maze was foggy, very dark, and smelled like mold.  
Turning the corner, there was a man in a coffin with a face painting of a cleaver slash on his left cheek.  
It suddenly sat up "Rahhhrr"  
"Pfft, give me a break." She mumbled pushing the pathetic actor back into the coffin, with a single shove.  
Then she jerked her head to the right, when Shizuru screamed, a zombie had grabbed her.  
"Mmm fresh meat.." it mumbled. Natsuki immediately drop-kicked it, then as he was down kicked him right in the 'private area.  
"Ara, I think you've overdone it Natsuki." Shizuru commented, now giggling. As the zombie was crouching on the floor, shielding himself from another kick. "You think"  
"Just a little." she added, kissing Natsuki lightly on the cheek.

"Oh come on Natsuki it'll be fun." "Nuh uh, no way am I going to put on some old girly outfit for a expensive, black and white picture." Natsuki hissed, standing outside the 'Old Time Photos' shop. Refusing to go inside.  
"Ara, if it bothers you that much im sure they'll let you wear a male costume"  
"..." Shizuru pouts, seeing its lac of affect. She adds puppy dog eyes. Natsuki blushed, "Fine, I geuss.." She mumbled looking away, not being able to resist the pleading face.  
Score one for Shizuru.  
After they had picked out there 'outfits' they headed toward the changing room. Natsuki turned around to close the door. When she saw Shizuru had followed her in. "Sh-shizuru, what are you doing"  
"Changing with Natsuki." "Wa-wait outside you can change after"  
"Ara, is Natsuki emberassed to change with me?" Shizuru teased.  
Laughing, Shizuru stepped out leaving the cutely confused Natsuki to change.

Laying down on the soft, wool, forest green blanket. Against a weeping willow. Peering over the city from the hill. Shizuru's head in her lap, how could it get any better?  
Shizuru reached up and twirled Natsuki's hair around her pointer finger.  
"Natsuki.." Shizuru whispered, moving her hand to the back of Natsuki's head. There eyes never leaving eachother, lost in the love they shared. Natsuki leaned down and there lips met in a deep kiss.

_What the_  
Natsuki asked herself, after opening the apartment door. There was a walkway of rose petals, to the bedroom door. Where a dim light escaped through the small opening, and a aroma of fresh roses trailed. She went to investigate, slowly opening the door she found candles reds, yellows, whites. All giving off a delicious aroma. Rose petals were everywhere. It was very romantic.  
There was a dark red rose at the edge of the bed. Picking it up, she didn't realize Shizuru emerge from behind. Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear "Happy Birthday". Gently pushing her onto the petal-covered bed,Shizuru passionately kissed Natsuki, while her hands delicately grazed down Natsuki's body. A soft moan escaped Natsuki's lips, "Shi-zu-ruu"

_Present..._

"Riing! Riing! Riing"  
Natsuki sprang up, shaking her head violently back and forth, waking herself from the dream. She was covered in sweat. "Shizuru..." she breathed.  
"Riing! Riing! Riing!" Natsuki quickly dug her hand into her jean pocket and flipped open her cellphone.  
"This is Kuga." Natsuki answered.  
"Why is the target alive!" came Nao's angry voice, most likely through gritted teeth.  
"Nao?..."


	5. Chp4: Threat

"Nao?..."

"Why is the target alive!?"

Natsuki's emerald eyes widened, rembering the events that took place the previous night.

"Shizuru.." Natsuki thought outloud.

"I can't believe you're this weak, Kuga."

"Huh?"

"So then, I presume your not going to kill Fujino?"

"Nao, I can't... she's-"

"You do know that if you betray us, you both die. Kuga."

"What? You can't kill Shi...zuru.." Natsuki was mad at Shizuru, yes. But to have her killed, no..

"I can't believe you, she cheated on you. Plus that fujino bitch killed Reito. Rei-to! Rember Natsuki your childhood friend, god dammit."

"Hold on, hold on. Nao, you knew my target was Shizuru?"

"Oh course" Nao purred "did you really believe that we could only access the little information I gave you? Your pathetic Kuga." Nao chuckled.

"Nao!" Natsuki hissed the name, disgusted.

"You have 3 hours to kill her. Don't let me down, it will cost you your life."

That being said the phone clicked, and a angrily confused Natsuki threw her phone at the wall.

"I have to warn her..." Her thoughts played a 3 second video of when Natsuki saw Shizuru and Tomoe kissing.

"No..." She then rembered her dream last night.

"Agh!" Natsuki grumbled grabbing her keys off the nightstand and helmet.

When she was going outside to get her bike she noticed the pouring rain.

"Shit" she mumbled, mounting her bike.

She brought her engine to life, and headed to the current Fujino mansion.

After about half-an-hour Natsuki was outside the mansion wall, unaffected by the freezing rain.

She sighed deciding to just jump the wall.

She was ontop of the wall about to carefully pounce down, when she lost her balance.

It was like a slow-motion clip in the movies, she tried to grab onto something, anything.

But while attempting to do so she found herself in a awkward position, then landing on her right ankle, with a loud crash.

A large man came running at her.

_Dam forgot about the gaurds_

She tried to stand up and fight but her twisted ankle resisted.

"Dammit" she muttered, awaiting the impact.

Next thing she knew she had been tackled, her face shoved into the muddy grass.

"Hey! watch it!" she yelled at the gaurd.

agh i know that took a long time, sorry.

I had surgery and it hurts, so im most of the time bed ridden, dam doctors orders.

So ya i'm still working on making them longer.


	6. Chp5: Message

Shizuru and Tomoe were in the mansion's main office, going over bills, and signing numerous things. Shizuru had recently invest in Tomoe's tea shop.  
Due to Shizuru's generous donation, Panda Leaves had become a very popular, and successful tea shop.  
As a result of them being buisness partners the shop gained the Fujino's delicious tea recipes.  
The recipes had definetely boosted their buisness, afterall it was Shizuru's best tea.  
The office is a large square, with a door centered on the south wall and heavily laden bookshelves lining the east wall.  
The north wall is floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the courtyard.  
In the middle of the room, and facing the door, is a large executive desk, made from solid maple and beutifully carved.  
In front of the desk were two large comfortable chairs for visitors, while behind the desk is a large leather office chair for its occupant.  
Towards the west wall is a smaller yet equally handsome desk with a simple but comfortable office chair. 

"Tomoe?" Shizuru said, she was seated at the larger desk carefully examining a paper.  
"Yes, Shizuru-san?" Tomoe responded, looking up at Shizuru. She herself was seated at the smaller desk.  
"How much are employees getting paid in Eastern Kyoto?" Tomoe searched through papers on her desk, then pulled out one paper and examined it.  
"932 yen, an hour"  
"in Western Kyoto"  
Tomoe looked at the paper again.  
"1,054 yen, an hour"  
"Why such a difference"  
"Ano, according to our observations it's busier in Western Kyoto"  
Shizuru looked at her paper once more.  
"Oh, I see. Wel"  
Shizuru was interrupted by a knock on the Oak door.  
"Come in." Shizuru said.  
Two large men in expensive looking, black suits with shades and ear pieces, stepped into the room.  
One of them was pulling along a girl with raven blue hair and breath-taking emerald eyes.  
Her hands appeared to be tied behind her back.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miss Fujino. But we found this girl trying to jump the wall"  
Shizuru looked calmly at the captive but behind this calm facade was a sea of conflicting emotions - curiosity, concern, suprise.  
Natsuki violently jerked loose of the buff security guard's, death grip.  
"Get the hell off me!" she shouted at him.  
The guard reached out to regain control of the young girl exposing his croch to a well aimed kick from Natsuki.  
The kick effectively stopped the guards advance, but the effort of pushing off with her bad foot caused a shock of renewed pain to go up her right leg.  
The other security guard reacted quickly, reaching for Natsuki but was stopped by the stern voice of Shizuru.  
"ENOUGH!" Amused by Natsuki's defiance, Shizuru placed her elbows on the desk in front of her, interlaced her fingers and rested her chin on her hands. "Miss Fujino, should we call the police?" Tomoe asked smugly, resulting in a death glare from Natsuki.  
"That won't be necessary. Guards, you are dismissed"  
"But Miss-" One of the guards protested.  
"You're dismissed." Shizuru snapped.  
The gaurds obidently bowed, and quietly left the room.  
Natsuki growled at Tomoe's previous suggestion.  
Sensing the tension Shizuru decided to speak up,  
"Natsuki, is there a reason why you tried to break into the mansion"  
Shizuru questioned trying to make her voice sound at ease, but there was hurt in her voice, and both Tomoe and Natsuki noticed. But Natsuki was too distracted by rembering her message that she paid no attention.  
"Shizuru, Nao's going to..." She tried to step foward while speaking, but the movement caused another stabbing pain to shoot up through her right leg.  
"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked concerned.  
Determined on protecting Shizuru, Natsuki had to inform her.  
"Nao, she's going to-" Natsuki tried to step foward again, but this time she fell to the ground. The pain was too much. Shizuru rushed over to Natsuki, and held her. Like Natsuki's pain was her own.  
"Natsuki, what happened to you"  
"T-twisted my ankle, w-when jumping th-the wall." She stuttered, stunned by the contact.  
Being held by Shizuru, Natsuki felt then as if all the pain had vanished and was replaced by a feeling of security.  
"Tomoe, could you go get a icepack from the freezer?" Shizuru requested.  
Natsuki snapped out of La-la land when Tomoe's name was mentioned.  
The pain returned, hitting her like a ton of bricks.  
A low growl was forming in the bottom of Natsuki's throat.  
"Of course Shizuru-san." Tomoe spat through gritted teeth, disgusted by Natsuki's presence. She stood to leave, when Natsuki huffed. "I don't need anything from that whore"  
"Oh please, I'd rather not do anything for a gender-challenged butch like you." Tomoe said defensively. "I'm only doing this because Shizuru made the request. If it was up to me, you could grovel on the floor in pain all day long"  
Natsuki snarled at Tomoe, "You're lucky i'm hurt, because otherwise i'd have you down here on the floor begging for you life like the pathtic coward you are"  
"Stop!" Shizuru shouted, which definetely caught there attention. It's amazing how she can still sound so elegant while upset and yelling.  
"Tomoe, please get a icepack." she said, her mood instantly back to normal. "Yes, Shizuru-san." Tomoe said and angrily left the room. Once out side the door she angirly stomped towards the kitchen.

"Gomenasi.. Natsuki." Shizuru said quietly.  
"Shizuru..." Natsuki looked up into Shizuru's dazziling crimson orbs. Staring into those beautiful eyes, Natsuki realized how much she was still in love with the Kyoto beauty. Even after all that had happened. Lost in the moment they leaned in closer, closer. There lips were inches apart, they could feel eachothers warm breaths.  
"Natsuki, what were you trying to say when you fell to the ground?" "When you summoned Kyohime..." mentioning him, Shizuru looked away totally disgusted with herself.  
"When you summoned him, and the buildings fell. Apparently you killed Reito. So i was sent to kill you, but I couldn't. Even after you hurt me, Shizuru, I just couldn't do it. So now Nao, Nao she's going to kill us both."

Thanks everyone for all the nice comments, I'm doing better now.Also in the chapter _Beautiful Target_, I recieved alot of comments about the conflict with Tomoe and Natsuki.So I decided to add a little fight for you guys, haha. Umm so please review. Oh and I finally made it longer, by just throwing in some more details... So hope you like it.


	7. Chp6: Blame

Shizuru was lost in her thoughts. _What am I going to do? I have to protect Natsuki. Even if she hates me. Think! Think!_

"Shizuru.." Natsuki interrupted Shizuru's thoughts.

Shizuru looked questionly at Natsuki.

"Yes?" Shizuru answered, stressed.

"I never really had the time to stop and think about it. But Shizuru, you did use Kiyohime when you... went out of control. Correct?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru cringed, once again she had killed innocent people. Because of her insolence innocents died. She was evil, and hated herself.

Shizuru looked down adn to the side. Too ashamed to look into Natsuki's eyes.

"Yes, I did.." Shizuru said.

"How did you summon your child. I haven't been able to summon Duran.."

"I don't know myself. After what... I was just so... I'm sorry, I don't know Natsuki." Shizuru had a lump developing in her throat. Struggling to force back the tears, not wanting to make this any harder for Natsuki. Noticing Shizuru's state Natsuki wanted to embrace Shizuru and say everything would be okay, and that she loved her. But everything wasn't okay. And all Natsuki could think about was how Shizuru had hurt her. And all the suffering she recieved after that fateful ay at the tea shop. Natsuki's fists tightened.

"Maybe.. It was because... didn't... love.." Natsuki heard Shizuru mumble. She tried to look into Shizuru's eyes but Shizuru was still looking away. From the angle Natsuki was looking at Shizuru from she could not see the escaped tear falling down Shizrur's face.

"What did you say?" Natsuki asked.

"Maybe you couldn't summon Duran because you didn't have a loved one." Shizuru whispered her voice cracking. Another tear ran down her cheek. This one Natsuki saw, but was so offened by Shizuru's remark to not even feel guilty.

"I did have a loved one! Or atleast I thought I did.." Natsuki spat, hurt and angry.

"Nat-suki.." Shizuru whimpered looking up into Natsuki's emerald eyes. Natsuki gazed back into Shizuru's crimson pools. with tears flowing out of them. Emotions coarsed through Natsuki. Her breathing becoming unsteady. After all that happened, this woman still had such a affect on Natsuki. Memories flashed through her head like a home movies video. Then ended with the incident at the tea shop.

"Gomen.." Shizuru choked on her words. "Gomenasai Natsuki" It felt to Natsuki as Shizuru could feel Natsuki's pain, and tell exactly what Natsuki was thinking. "I geuss no matter what I do, I hurt you. Gomenasai." Shizuru cried hands grabbing onto Natsuki's shirt weeping into the cloth.

"Shizuru.." Natsuki whispered. Stroking the Kyoto beautys now slightly tangled hair. Shizuru pulled out of the embrace, looked straight into Natsuki's now teary eyes and stated coldly, "You should kill me."

"What!" Natsuki screamed, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"After all i've done to you.. I deserve to die." Shizuru whimpered.

"Don't say that Shizuru!" Natsuki pleaded desperately.

"If you don't kill me, you'll die too."

"I-I-... We'll fight the gang off! Please Shizuru don't give up. We can win, we have Kiyohime!" Natsuki cried.

"Natsuki.. please just kill me. Kiyohime's not as strong as she used to be.. Our bond isn't as strong as it used to be.. Besides I don't know if I can even summon her again."

Shizuru was now sobbing. Natsuki just sitting there silent tears streaming down her face. _Must think of a way to change her mind... _Natsuki told herself.

"Please just-" Shizuru was stopped by a warm tingling sensation on her lips. Shizuru's eyes widened only to see partly closed emerald pools staring back. Shizuru closed her eyes as she, out of habit, deepened the kiss. Natsuki backed off, a hurt look in her eyes.

_Baka!_ Shizuru cursed herself. _Now look what you've done!.. But she kissed me.. So!..._

"Shizuru.." Her name lingered on Natsuki's lips. "Don't ever ask me to kill you, I can't. I love you. Even though you hurt me so deep.."

"Natsu-ki.." Shizuru whispered. _[I'm sorry, so so sorry. But haven't those useless words now lost their meaning_.

"But this isn't the time to discuss this. Right now we have to find a way to save our life." Natsuki bravely stated.

Shizuru smiled now fewer tears streaming down her face. _That's my Natsuki_

Natsuki attempted to stand but feel to the ground. Grasping her ankle, her face twisted in pain.

"Shit" Natsuki muttered.

"Maybe you should lay down, then we'll discuss our plan." Shizuru suggested.

"Okay" Natsuki responded, not having much of a choice.

Natsuki had her arm draped over Shizuru's shoulders. Using Shizuru for a crutch.

They approached Shizuru's bedroom. Once inside the expensive bedroom Shizuru laid Natsuki on the bed.

_Hmm, probably should go get her some ice.._ Shizuru thought.

"Natsuki i'll be right back. I'm going to go get some-"

"Nice of you to finally join us." Came a raspy voice.. There was Nao, creeping out of the shadows. Her child Julia by her side.

There was a quieted shutting noise of the bedroom door. Then out stepped Mikoto who had just shut the door.

"Don't you think Mikoto?" Nao asked, not taking her lustful eyes off Natsuki.

"Yes, Nao-sama." Mikoto spat, glaring at Shizuru.

"We were getting offly lonely waiting." Nao chuckled. "You have quite a security system, Fujino." Nao pointed out, not once taking her eyes off Natsuki.

"You killed Onii-chan.." Mikoto angrily mumbled towards Shizuru.

"Mikoto?..." Natsuki whispered in disbelief.

"It's been a while Natsuki-chan.." Mikoto said now looking directly at Natsuki. Mikoto's eyes were a furious colored red. Like she was under some type of spell. _That's not the Mikoto I know..._ Natsuki said to herself.

Shizuru instantly stepped infront of Natsuki, naginta in hand. Just as Shizuru was about to summon Kiyohime. Julia shot a web over her mouth, then continued to cover Shizuru with web like a mummy. Shizuru choked for air, dropping her naginta. Mikoto quickly grabbed the down Shizuru and placed the wriggling mummy over her left shoulder. Then jumped out the window, like Nao had told her to do before Natsuki and Shizuru arrived.

Natsuki jolted up from the bed, element in hand. Her face was twisted with anger, pointing the guns directly at Nao.

Nao seemed unaffected by Natsuki's actions. Still smirking at Natsuki with those lustful eyes.

"Julia.." Nao muttered. Julia obediently shot a web only enough to tie Natsuki up, not mummify like she did with Shizuru.

Nao gently put Natsuki on the back of Julia.

"Glad to have you back." Nao grinned licking the side of her claws.

"Like I have a choice!" Natsuki huffed.

"Oh my, you yelling wont do.. Even your so _sexy_ when you're angry." Natsuki twitched.

Nao chuckled at Natsuki's reaction, then kissed the twitching Natsuki lightly on the lips. "Mmm." Nao purred satisfied, pulling a piece of cloth from her pocket. She pressed it over Natsuki's mouth and nose.

Natsuki instantly passed out. With yet another grin, Nao instructed Julia to jump out of the bedroom. Mikoto was waiting for them on the grass outside the window. She hopped onto the back of Julia as well.

* * *

Phew, okay I knew that took a loooong time. And for those of you who were wonderign what happened. it acutlaly turned out the way I didn't expect it... It's really complicated but lets just say omgsh love is awesome.. :

Umm I actually feel guilty, I probably could of gotten this to you sooner. But I got a major writers block. Agh, and I got two other story ideas that are dying to get out. So watch out for those.

Reviews are loved! yay


	8. Chp7: Nao Lied

Natsuki's heavy eyes opened seeing blurred colors, mainly dark colors. Her mouth was dry and had a revolting feint taste of copper.

She felt no ground below her feet. Natsuki streched her toes searching for support. Nothing.

She tried to move her hands to help with the search. They were unresponsive. Now thinking about her upper limbs they ached. She looked up to her left, Rusted cuffs clamped around her wrists. The same to her right.

Now looking down wondering why there was no floor she saw the cracked dusty cement was about a foot below her feet.

"What the hell. Where am I?" Natsuki recalled the previous events from earlier on... _Nao!_ she screamed inside her head.

Natsuki's head shot up quickly examining her surrounds. Like she was waiting for a giant monster to pop out and eat her alive!

But there was no monster, infact the sight was quite sad. There was a woman in a torn garment that i geuss you could consider clothes. She was covered with bruises and cuts. Her wheat hair tangled. She also was cuffed but not hanging.

-"Shizuru!!" Natsuki cried out to the torn woman.

The abused maiden wekaly raised her head and smiled at Natsuki. That smile...

-"Your finally awake, i'm glad." Shizuru pratically whispered only loud enough for Natsuki to hear. Shizuru coughed and some blood came out.

-"Shizuru.." ,Natsuki's heart tore at the sight, "What happened to you?"

-"I'm sorry for having to bring you here so forcefully" Nao said creeping out of the shadows into the dim light that hung between the hostages. Nao, gees she's always lurking in the shadows. Nao was now standing directly infront of Natsuki, totally ignoring Shizuru's existence.

-"What did you do to Shizuru!!!" Natsuki demanded, brows furrowed.

-"We just tossed her around a little bit.. She deserved it at the least for what she did to you. Don't worry though, I saved the killing her part to when you could watch."

Just then, out of the corner of her eye, Natsuki saw a shorter figure appear near Shizuru... Mikoto!

-"Mikoto!" Natsuki cried out to the younger girl.

Mikoto just stared at Natsuki. Her necklace around her neck was glowing its purple shimmer. Mikoto's expression was angry. But in her eyes Natsuki saw pain and sadness.

-"Mikoto, why are you doing this to us!" Natsuki asked, confused.

-"She killed Ani-ue." Mikoto answered a tear tumbled down the girls cheek.

-"Mikoto..." Natsuki was about to say how they were friends, and that it was a mistake. And that she loved Mikoto like a little sister, but..

-"Anyone who hurts Ani-ue is an enemy!!" Mikoto screamed clutching her sword, her eyes tightly shut. Tears escaped her eyes anyhow.

Natsuki frowned looking down at the ground, realising that Nao had brainwashed the poor girl.

Suddenly there was a soft warmth on her left cheek. Natsuki looked up, Nao was leaning in towards Natsuki's ear.

-"Don't fret about her.." Nao murmured her lips brushing Natsuki's ear.

When Nao backed away from her ear Natsuki looked straight into Nao's forest green eyes.

"Don't. ever. touch. me." Natsuki huffed angirly. Nao smirked.

"I think you'll get used to it.. Love" Nao whispered.

_Love?..What the hell?_ Natsuki thought.

Seeing the baffled expression on Natsuki's face, Nao decided to explain.

"Ever since you saved my life from that Bitch." Nao glanced at Shizuru whose head hung down blood dripping from her mouth, "When I was weeping over momma you said how we were alike. I couldn't get it out of my head. You were my hero. That's when i discovered my feelings for you. But even after all that Shizuru did to you, you still love _her_. Nao said 'her' with a growl.

Natsuki almost felt sorry for her. But after thinking about how she brainwashed Mikoto and beat-up Shizuru the sympathy quickly vanished. Natsuki was opening her mouth to intervene, but Nao continued.

"Reito's death was very convient to my plot.." Nao said with a smirk.

_She's crazy!_ Natsuki's thought to herself. _Wait... Reito can't be dead. He can't be. I rember now.._

_FLASHBACK!_

_Natsuki was in a jewllery store just outside of her townwaiting while a man probably in his late 30's was carving into a bracelet._

_Natsuki couldn't whipe that corny smile off her face. She was so happy to be heading home to Shizuru._

_The man started a small conversation about how he had gived a similar braclet to his wife on their first anniversary._

_-"Oh, she was so happy when she opened the box..."_

_Natsuki's pocket began to vibrate and the nokia tune played. She fished the cell phone out of her pocket._

_She looked at the small outside screen on the flip phone. It read 'Reito Kanzaki'._

_"Excuse me but I have to take this call."_

_"Okay." The man responded not even looking up from his carving._

_Natsuki stepped outside the shop, a cool breeze seeped through her biker suit. She flipped open the phone and put it to her ear._

_"Natsuki Kuga." She stated into the phone._

_"Ah, hello Natsuki-san. I assume you are heading home. Did it go well?" Reito's deep voice asked._

_"Yes Kanzaki-san. Is there anything you need?" Natsuki inquired._

_"Oh yes. Natsuki I have an important meeting tomorrow, but my friend in America has gone deathly-ill. I need to go visit him, so I was wondering if you would go to the meeting for me tomorrow. It's just some talk about new assasination mission and those sorts of things. Nothing you can't handle."_

_"Of course I will, Kanzaki-san" Natsuki replied._

_"Ahh, thank-you very much Natsuki-san I-... Ahh I have to go the plane is about to take off."_

_"Your already on the plane to America?"_

_"Yes. Now I have to go, Thank-you again Natsuki." Reito hung up._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

-"Wait, Reito can't be dead. He could't of been there when the building collapsed. I rember now! He called me to attend a meeting for him while he went to America to see a sick friend."

It all came to her then.

-"You just wanted me to kill Reito!" Natsuki yelled at Nao. Shizuru now with all her strength raised her head to see the scene, she was utterly shocked.

-"So Ani-ue isn't dead!" Mikoto cried.

Nao's expression was furious.

-"Wait... Nao! You lied to me!!!" Mikoto squealed.

-"Julia" Nao yelled, deciding to tire Mikoto up. Unable to think of anything else to do.

The spider-like child appeared and shot a web at Mikoto. Mikoto tried to stop it with her sword, but ended up in a cacoon.

Nao sighed, and turned back to Natsuki.

"Your little outburst just costed me a side-kick.. How inconsiderate." Nao said. That same lustful look glimmered in her green eyes.

Nao traced her hand down Natsuki's cheek, over her neck. And down her torso, but lingered on Natsuki's breasts.

-"Leave her alone." Shizuru snarled, watching the scene her fists clenched into balls.

Nao grinned mischeviously, satisfied by Shizuru's jealousy. She began rubbing Natsuki's breasts. Shizuru growled.

-"St-stop." Natsuki whimpered. Her breathing beginning to quicken. Shizuru growled louder.

This also pleased Nao. She stepped on the top of her toes and kissed Natsuki. Natsuki tried to pull away but alas there was a wall behind her. Nao forced her tounge into Natsuki's mouth. She twirled it around a little. Natsuki unwillingly moaned.

Shizuru was now, as you can imagine, fuming with anger. Her red eyes burned into Nao. Her teeth clenched so hard a tooth might break. All she could think about was killing Nao. When Nao started to 'rub' Natsuki's lower area Shizuru couldn't take it anymore. She didn't think Kiyohime would come, but she had to try.

* * *

Yay done. Erm.. let seee, don't really know what to put here this time... grr...Oh yeah! I didn't get many reviews ont he last chapter... cry So I decided once I get 5 reviews i'll finish the next chapter and put it up. [yes i'm already working on itSo... Review Time. Review. Review. Review. 

Oh yes, also. I could of gone into deeper detail with the part where Nao kinda sorta molested Natsuki, but then i'd feel perverted... So sorry...


End file.
